Second Chances?
by XxcloudxX012
Summary: Roxas is a laid back bassist whose been mouching on his gay friend Axel for a year after his life came crashing down.  When Axel tells him to get his life together or get out Roxas is hell bent on reforming his band and reclaiming his lost love.
1. Intro: The life of a bassist

Well this is something I wrote a while ago when I had writers block as a way of getting rid of said writers block. This is an intro to Roxas's life before it came crashing down on him. If you have the time review.

_one year ago..._

"Roxas!" I looked to my left and saw my cousin Sora looking at me with an irritated expression. "Did you not hear me?" great I spaced out again. "Refresh my memory?" Sora just sighed and said "we're running Human again." I nodded and started fingering through the first couple of chords on my bass. "Terra count us off." Our singer and my girlfriend Namine was signaling our drummer Terra. I glanced back, Terra simply nodded " ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

_I did my best to notice_

_When the call came down the line _

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought but i was kind_

The song was going pretty well and I had started to get into a groove.

_And sometimes I get nervous  
__When I see an open door  
Close your eyes, clear your heart_

_Cut the cord_

Then my e-string broke. Sigh, great. The worst part was no one noticed and they just kept going.

_are we human?_

_Or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital_

_My hands are cold_

"Guys" no response

"Guys!" no response

"GUUUUUUUUYYYSSSSS!" the music stopped

"Yes Roxas?" Namine smiled sweetly. "Uhhhhh my e-string broke again." I nervously rubbed the back of my head with my right hand. She nodded "right, do you have another?" I quickly shook my head no in response.

"Well i guess practice is over, we cant exactly play without the bass" Sora piped up from across the room. We were about to start packing up when Terra started swearing me out "DAMMIT ROXAS WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANYWHERE WITH YOU PULLING THIS SHIT-" I was just going to blow it off but Sora had to be a smart ass "That's not what your mom said last night."

"I quit ass holes" and on that cue Terra abruptly left. "Good job Sora that was our third drummer this month." I sighed and sprawled out on the floor of Sora's basement. "Sorry cuz, but you have to admit he was a dick." He went right along to putting his guitar on his rack.

"Sora?" The brunette turned his head to see Namine looking at him with a pleading look. "Yes Roxas's girlfriend?" He answered. "She has a name" I piped up from the floor. "Sorry cuz, yes Namine?" He was being a smart ass. "Can you make us some food I'm starving." She rubbed her stomach to make her point.

"Are you sure you want Sora to cook? He's given me food poisoning." It was true he had made me sausage and green pancakes, but the sausage was nearly raw. "One time, ONE TIME, how was i supposed to know you had to turn the stove on?" Namine just giggled and turned to me "Roxas can we leave and grab a bite to eat?" I looked over and saw her giving me a pleading look.

"Fine, Sora i'll swing by tomarrow to talk about finding a new drummer" I grabbed my keys and Namine's hand and headed for my black nissan skyline. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked backing out of Sora's driveway. "I don't know somewhere with food?" I rolled my eyes. "Okay what place that has food?"

I reached for the volume knob for the radio to turn it up. "Can you make me pasta?" I looked at her and sighed she kept giving me that look. "Fine, but your doing dishes." I smiled my cooking always had a catch. "Okay." She seemed excited. I cut the engine when we got to the apartment complex. Namine ran for the stairs and called back "Race you to the top!" By the time i had started running she was by the door.

"Slowpoke" she poked my side and giggled. "Keep it up and i wont make your pasta." I laughed and walked into the apartment. "Y-You wouldn't do that would you?" I decided not to answer that. "Roxas make me my pasta or your sleeping on the couch."

And so it begins... well drop a review, constructive criticism would help.


	2. Intro: The Crash

Well I wasn't going to post this for another couple of days but I finished it early.

* * *

The next morning was the same as usual; I sat on the chair next to the computer desk with my bass hooked up to record to the computer. Last night I fell asleep walking toward the kitchen so Namine didn't get her pasta and I'm supposed to sleep on the couch tonight.

But I'll worry about that later, for now I'm headed back to Sora's to start looking for a new drummer. I leaned my bass against the wall and stumbled into the bedroom and grabbed some jeans and a random t-shirt before putting on my converses and hoping in my skyline. When I got to Sora's there was a note on the door

_Roxas:_

_Dude remember how I applied to go to college? And you laughed and said no school would want me? Well I got accepted; hope this band thing works out for ya. Give your girlfriend my regards _

_Your cuz,_

_Sora_

Well that wasn't the only bad thing to happen that day. When I got back to the apartment there were a grand total of five boxes in the hallway by our door. _Shit is she leaving?_ "Namine?" I poked my head inside the door and saw her crying on the couch. "Nam?" she perked her head up and came to the door. "Roxas I know you've been cheating on me all your stuff is outside just go."

I was dumbfounded I literally had no idea what the f*** she was talking about. "Nam-"I was going to tell her I wasn't cheating on her but before I could even finish saying her name she slammed the door in my face. "GOD DAMMIT" I sat down and leaned on the wall to what used to be my apartment.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and called the one person who would answer no matter what. The only thing was: He's gay. Yep my best friend Axel is a flaming homosexual, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Slowly I dialed the red head's number.

"Hey Roxie how's my favorite straight guy doin?" I sighed he's never gonna live this down. "Axel I need a place to stay I'll explain everything when I get there. It sounded like he was a little kid who had been told he was getting everything he wanted for Christmas. "Okay Roxie I'll be waiting." I hung up without responding.

I started carrying the boxes down to my skyline and threw them in my trunk. I took one last glance to the apartment before getting in the skyline and turning on the ignition. On the way to Axel's place I started thinking about the last time I was over

*flashback*

"Hey Roxie?" Axel was calling me from his room. I walk in to find him wearing nothing but a cheetah print thong. "WHAT THE F*** MAN THIS BETTER BE A JOKE" Axel looked somewhat hurt. "It's no joke Roxie I'm gay" did my best friend really just tell me he's gay?

"Okay but why are you only wearing _that_?" Axel chuckled. "Because I want you to be gay with me Roxie" what the F***. "Axel, how do I put this lightly, I'm not gay" his bottom lip started quivering "You won't be gay for me?" I merely shook my head in disbelief. "How about bi?" I gave him a Shut-up-before-I-f***ing-kill-you look. "AXEL IM NOT GOING TO BE GAY OR BI FOR YOU I'M STRAIGHTER THAN YOUR DAD."

*End flashback*

That was three months ago, I haven't been back sense. Axel's apartment is literally a hole in the wall. The front door comes out of a concrete slab. By the time I pulled up Axel was outside leaning against the wall of his apartment. "All right Roxas spill what going on?" Straight to the point as always.

"Well Axel, my now ex-girlfriend Namine thought I was cheating on her and kicked me out. "Damn and I thought she was pretty nice too." I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand before asking the question that would determine my future. "Axel, I need a place to stay and I was wondering if I could stay here?"

The red head looked at me and said "Well hurry up get your shit in here." I chuckled and popped the trunk of the skyline. There were two boxes of clothes, my bass, a box with my amp in it, and the last box was filled with everything I had ever given Namine. "Hey Axel, give me a hand with these boxes." He shook his head and walked inside. "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST LEFT THE FRONT DOOR OPEN!"

After about ten minutes of me making trips from my skyline to Axel's guest bedroom where I would be staying, I was sitting on the bed messing with a new idea for a song.

"Roxie it's almost midnight you should go to sleep now" I turned my head to look at the doorway where Axel stood with his arms crossed looking at me. I just leaned back and let myself ease into sleep.

* * *

Well theres part two, drop a review or two ;) part three headed your way by monday


	3. Jack and Coke

well here's chapter three hope i can get some reviews this time around.

* * *

_Present Day_

I was rudely awakened by an irritated Axel. "Roxas, get your ass up it your turn to make breakfast." I moaned and rolled on my side to look at Axel, "But its Tuesday you make breakfast on Tuesday?" Axel sighed. "Roxie it's Friday."

I blinked in confusion. "OH SHIT I FORGOT TO GO TO PRACTICE LAST NIGHT!" Axel was laughing his ass off. "No dumbass you came home from practice so intoxicated I had to drag you to your bed." And with that the red head left me.

I slowly stood up and headed to my closet to look for something to wear. I decided on black jeans, a white t-shirt and a gray hoodie. By the time I made it to the kitchen I was awake enough to make some pancakes and toast.

"Hey Axel?" the red head walked up to and leaned on the counter. "yes, Roxie?" I flipped a pancake before continuing. "How long has it been?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How long sense what?" I sighed. "Sense I've been here, what else fire crotch." He laughed at my attempt at an insult. "Well Roxie it's been one year today sense that bitch kicked you out, and about five months sense you formed your new band."

Has it really been a year? "I still don't know what she was even talking about." I handed Axel his breakfast and we walked into the dining room. "Roxie lets change the subject." I nodded. "I learned that bass line to the Chocobo song." Axel sighed before saying, "Okay well anyways I'm going to be at your show tonight."

Oh shit I forgot about my show. "Great you'll finally be able to see my new band." Axel never had the chance to see any of our other shows. "What are you called again?" I finished off the last of my pancake and answered "The usual spot."

Axel nodded and looked at his watch. "Well sorry Roxie but I have a job to get to." He handed me his plate before grabbing his black zip up hoodie and walking out the front door. I took both plates to the kitchen and decided I was going to call my brother Ven.

I grabbed my phone off the counter and dialed his number. A couple of years ago he left for Europe and left me and Sora.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ven."

"Rox? Is that you?"

"Yeah, how you been."

"Good but there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I never left for Europe."

"WHAT!"

"Chill Rox"

"CHILL YOU LEFT SORA AND I WE HAD NOTHING WHEN YOU LEFT"

"I thought you would do this if we talked, look there's a reason why"

"What is it?"

"I got hitched"

"To who?"

"You remember aqua right?"

"Vaguely."

"Well her."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"When we got back from the honeymoon you and Sora were gone."

"Look Ven I got something to ask you."

"Well what is it?"

"I got a show tonight at seventh heaven, can you come?"

"Sure bro."

"All right see you there."

I hung up and grabbed my bass and practiced till I had to leave. At about five I grabbed my bass and my amp and put them in the back seat of my skyline. Before I got in I sighed hoped _she_ wasn't working tonight.

When I got to seventh heaven Hayner the guitarist and vocalist of our three man band was waiting for me outside. "What's up Rox-ass need a hand with your stuff?" I nodded and opened the door to the back seat and grabbed my bass while Hayner grabbed the amp.

"Roxas there's something I have to tell you." I looked over at him. "Namine's bar tending tonight." F*** my life. Hayner gave an apologetic look before heading inside.

I'm gonna need an f***ing brewery to drink through tonight. I gritted my teeth as I opened the door and saw Namine cleaning a glass behind the bar. "Roxas over here!" I turned to my right and saw Pence, the drummer on the small stage.

"Hey man, what's the order again for tonight?" He shook his head before answering. "By the way, reptilia and my black dahlia." I nodded and said "thanks pence" before walking off. "Bar tender can I get a Jack and Coke please?"

I heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass. "Yes Roxas, coming right up." She was speaking through gritted teeth. "Put it on my bands tab." She nodded and handed me my requested beverage. "Look Roxas, I don't want to be your friend can we just drop the bull shit." I was thoroughly stunned Namine never swore. "Nam I'm just trying to move on okay."

She grunted in frustration and stormed off to the back room. A few minutes later the usual bar tender Tifa walked out of the previously mentioned back room. She walked over to me and said "you're gonna need a few more drinks before tonight is over."

* * *

Well i have some news, seeing as how im moving from Florida to North Dakota by way of six day car travel i wont be able to upload anything for a while. BUT i shall write so i wont bee like two weeks without anything.


	4. By The Way I Need Another Drink

well the best western i'm staying in had wifi so i went ahead and wrote this up.

* * *

I checked the time on my phone and decided it was time to start setting up. I downed my fourth alcoholic beverage of the night and walked toward the stage. "Hey Pence?" The drummer turned to look at me. "Yeah Roxas?" This could get slightly awkward.

"Did you know _she_ was working tonight?" He cocked an eyebrow and questioned "Who? Tifa?" I shook my head no. "No, Namine." He gave an awkward smile and shook his head no.

"All right then. Hey man my brother Ven is gonna be here tonight I'll introduce you and Hayner to him when he gets here." The awkward smile he was wearing was replaced with a more genuine one. "Sounds good man. I'm gonna run and get Hayner so we can finish setting up."

I waved him off and grabbed my cherry red Ibanez iceman five string bass. Yes my bass is that beastly. I decided to finger through the opener, in this case By The Way.

When the song was about to pick up a felt someone grab on to my shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL, WHAT'S THIS?" I quickly turned to see Ven laughing his ass off. "Sorry bro but it was so tempting." I shook my head in frustration.

"So, where's the misses?" He pointed to the restrooms. I got up and pulled him into a bro hug. "How ya been the past I don't know six years?" He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Everything was fine until I became a father. Then I had to be responsible."

I laughed at his misfortune. "So I'm an uncle huh?" He nodded and before he could say anything else his wife Aqua walked over to us. "Roxas you remember Aqua right?" I held out my hand for a friendly handshake only to receive a cold glare.

I pulled back my hand and answered "Yeah, Vaguely." Before she could finish giving me a stare down Pence and Hayner came back. "Hey guys this is my brother Ven, and his wife Aqua." While they gave their introductions I slipped back over to the bar to order another Jack and Coke. "Bartender! Another Jack and Coke please."

I saw not Tifa but Namine at the bar. She had her arms folded across her chest. "Sense when did you drink so much alcohol I could never even get you to drink one miller light." I shrugged. "Probably when I turned to drinking to ease my pain." She shook her head and poured my requested beverage.

"Whatever Roxas it's your life you're wasting." And with that she walked off to attend to other patrons of this fine establishment. I grabbed my drink and walked over to the stage. Everyone was still talking. "Hey guys I'm sorry to cut you guys short but we have to set up."

Aqua grabbed Ven and dragged him off the stage. "All right Hayner do you know the show order?" He nodded and started to tune his guitar. "It starts with Reptilia right?" Pence face palmed. "No dumbass it's By The Way."

He gave a quick frown before saying "Right I knew that." I grunted and picked up my bass and checked the tuning. "All right guys I'm good." Hayner gave a thumbs up and Pence nodded. "Hello Seventh Heaven!"

The more or less sober patrons turned to face us. "We are The Usual Spot, and we have three songs for you tonight." I saw my fire crotch roommate walk through the door. "They are By The Way, Reptilia, and My Black Dahlia." There were a couple of polite claps and whistles. "Pence count us off." Pence nodded. "ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE FOUR."

**(HAYNER)**

_Standing in line  
To see the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there... waiting for  
Dani the girl  
is singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee overload_

This is where the song picked up. I could already see some heads turning our way. I focused on the mic as my lines where coming up.

**(ROXAS)**

_Steak Knife Card Shark  
Con Job Boot Cut_

Skin that flick  
She's such a little DJ  
Get there quick  
By street but not the freeway  
turn that trick  
to make a little leeway  
Beat that nic  
But not the way that we play

Dog Town Blood Bath  
Rib Cage Soft Tail

The now unmistakably drunk patrons were starting to get into the song.

**(HAYNER)**

_Standing in line  
To see the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there... waiting for_

**(ROXAS)**

_Black Jack Dope Dick  
Pawn Shop Quick Pick_

Kiss that Dyke  
I know you want to hold one  
Not on strike  
But I'm about to bowl one  
Bite that mic  
I know you never stole one  
Girls that like  
A story so I told one

Song Bird Main Line  
Cash Back Hard top

The crowd of about 25 people was going insane.

**(HAYNER)**

_Standing in line  
To see the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there... waiting for  
Dani the girl  
is singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee... of her soul  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there... waiting for_

**(ROXAS)**

_Chants  
_  
**(HAYNER)**

_Standing in line  
To see the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there... waiting for  
Dani the girl  
is singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee... of her soul  
_

_By the way I tried to say  
I know you  
From before  
Standing in line  
To see the show tonight  
And there's a light on  
Heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say  
I'd be there... waiting for_

The mediocre applause we received before the song was replaced with thunderous noises. "Hey Roxie!" I scanned the crowd for the voice. "OVER HERE ROXIE!" It was the red head. "AXEL! You made it man." I helped lift him onto the small stage.

"Roxie, I got bad news." Oh shit. "What is it?" He better not be screwing with me. "It's Namine; she flipped on Ven thinking it was you." God what else could go wrong in my life? "Well where are they." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't know."

* * *

Well hows that for a plot twist. all who review will recieve poptarts and coffee :)


	5. Confuzzling Events

confuzzling is a word my friend aaron and i invented two years ago. it is confusing and puzzling in one word. feel free to use when the time is right.

* * *

"Shit where have you looked?" I ran a hand through my hair in confusion and frustration. "Well she's not at the bar and Tifa said she's not in the back room." I dropped my hand.

"So you really haven't looked." He shook his head. "She needs her Roxie even if she was a bitch and kicked you out." I sighed and stated walking to the door. I thought that they might be in the alley between the bar and an auto repair shop.

"Hello?" I peered around the corner and was thoroughly shocked by what I saw. Ven was lying on the ground unconscious, Namine was covered in blood using the wall to hold her up, and Aqua was heading towards her with a knife. What the f*** is going on?

"HEY BITCH!" Aqua looked over at me. "What do you want?" I picked up a conveniently placed rusted pipe. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" I charged her a full speed with the pipe. As soon as I got close enough to do any real damage Aqua threw the knife.

"Ha-ha bitch, you didn't even hit me." She just looked at me. I looked down and saw the knife sticking out of my side. "F*** MY LIFE!" Just like that I passed out. It was at this time good old fire crotch found the four of us. I was told he just stared in shock and it was really Tifa who called the ambulance.

When I came around I woke up staring at the depressing white walls of a hospital. I groaned in pain and tried to sit up. That sure was a stupid idea, when I tried to get up my side erupted in pain. "AHHH!" I shrieked in a pain I never wanted to feel again. I laid back down and turned my head to look to my right. I saw Ven knocked out in the other bed. "What happened?" I sighed and tried to close my eyes and drift into sleep.

That didn't happen because; it was at that time that the nurse decided to walk in to check on the two of us. "Hello…" she paused to look at her clipboard. "Roxas?" I nodded. "How are you feeling?" I groaned. "Like shit." She sighed. "Please refrain from using profanity. I shrugged and look at my brother. "Has Ven woken up yet?" She nodded. "Yes he was up earlier, but I assume he went back to sleep."

I grunted. "What happened?" She looked back at her clipboard. "Well your brother is recovering from a head concussion and you are recovering from a stab wound and internal bleeding." I blinked in confusion. "WHAT THE F***?" She sighed again. "Please refrain from using profanity next time you will experience more pain than you feel in your side." After that pleasant thought she walked off into the hall to continue her rounds.

"Maybe I'll get some answers later?" I was able to sleep this time around. The next time I woke up Ven was sitting up in his bed looking at the TV in the corner of the room. He turned his head to look at me. "Hey bro, glad to see you're up." I moaned. "Do you remember what happened?" I looked over and saw him slowly nod his head. "Yeah, but not much." I tried to find a comfortable position.

"Well first of all I am a victim of domestic abuse." I just stared at him with a blank expression. "You're serious." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He sighed and nodded. "Anyways your girl at the bar went off on me and telling me off about having the audacity to make out with Aqua in front of her face." I motioned for him to go on. "Well then Aqua dragged her to the alley and I followed her to try and stop her."

I nodded and once again motioned for him to go on. "Aqua stabbed her and then I tried to get the knife from her she beat me in the head until I lost consciousness." My eyes grew wide as he kept going. "And according to the police report you charged Aqua with a pipe and she threw the knife in your side and then someone called the cops." Wow I wasn't expecting a tale such as that. "Well first of all she's not my girl, at least not anymore."

Ven gave me an eyebrow raising motion of his own. "Anymore?" I sighed. "Well she thought I was cheating on her and she kicked me out of my apartment one year ago and ever sense I've been crashing with my best friend Axel." He sat there taking all of that in. "Do you think she saw me with Aqua and thought it was you with her?" My eyes grew wide. "No way bro that just blew my mind." I sighed again.

Man I was sighing a lot today.

* * *

This Chapter was kinda meh but i had to write it to advance this plot... if theres a real plot anymore :)

oh well i guess my bribe of poptarts and coffee didnt help as i only recieved one review. i wonder what people think of this anyways.

well let me know by dropping a review


	6. Zane Namine's Boyfriend

this one was pretty funny to write. well for once i have a disclaimer. i dont own kingdom hearts obviously and i dont own the song pardon me that belongs to incubus. zane belongs to my bro christain.

* * *

I was only cooped up in that hospital bed for like two days. During that time Ven and I had caught up on life in general. Ven had told me Namine had been stabbed, but I didn't want to believe it. I mean I got lucky the knife grazed me.

The nurses told me I couldn't see Namine until visiting hours tomorrow. After pleading with the nurses I decided to just head home and see Axel. The poor guy was probably lost without me.

When I got home Axel was on the couch holding a bright red blanket curled up in a ball. It looked like he was asleep. I walked over to him; it looked like he had been sobbing. "Hey Axel are you awake?" The redhead muttered in his sleep and stretched out his legs. I just shrugged and headed to my room.

Someone was kind enough to bring my bass and amp back to my apartment. I spent all night writing a song. Now normally I just write the bass line and the lyrics but this time I wrote out everything. I decided to call it 'Pardon Me'. I looked at the clock and decided to go to bed so I would be able to wake up early enough to see Namine during these 'visiting hours'.

The next morning I woke up to Axel spooning me. "WHAT THE F***, AXEL HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT GAY!" He sat up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Sorry Roxie, but the house had been very lonely sense that blue-haired bitch stabbed you." I only glared. He responded with a pout. We sat there for a solid three minutes before Axel just got up and left my room.

"I'm going to make some breakfast." I watched him leave and looked at the clock. 12:30 shit I overslept. I ran to my closet and dug out an Aerosmith t-shirt and black jeans. After putting on my trusty converses I grabbed my black beanie and ran out the door leaving Axel and his breakfast forgotten.

When I parked m skyline I ran as fast as I could to check into the front desk. "Where's Namine's room!" The poor nurse behind the counter was terrified of me from the beginning. "Room 311, don't forget to sign in."

I grabbed a black ink ball point pen and scribbled my signature as fast as I could. When I got to Namine's room I saw a blonde haired man sitting next to her bed. He looked over at me and gave me a signal to be quiet. She was probably asleep. "Who are you?" I gave the blonde a quizzical look. "Names Zane." He held his hand for me to shake.

I nervously grabbed it. "So how do you know Namine?" He arched an eyebrow. "I'm her boyfriend, how do you know her?" God this just got awkward. "I'm her ex=boyfriend." Never mind now it got awkward.

"So you're Roxas?" I nodded and glanced at Namine. Her right shoulder was wrapped in bandages. "Why the hell would you cheat on someone as fine as her?" I sighed. "I never cheated on her." He grabbed my shoulder

"Bull shit she said she saw you." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No she saw my brother with his wife. " He looked like he had been told that pot was legal.

"Dude well whatever man your loss is my gain." He gave a grin and patted my back. "I guess." He turned me so I was facing him. "Dude stop being so damn depressed." I tilted my head and looked him over.

"Look we have two options, option one; we get you laid." I shook my head. Sex isn't really my thing. "Okay option two is we go behind this hospital and get blazed as all hell."

I looked at him. "Sure why not, you got a lighter on you?" He nodded and pulled a black one out of his pocket. The back of the hospital faces nothing but an open field. We had managed to find a blind spot in the cameras and lit up.

"Dude, look I'm sorry it didn't work out with Namine." I took a drag and handed it back to him. "It's cool, hey dude I play bass for my band the usual spot and we have shows every Friday at seventh heaven. You should come watch us sometime." He nodded.

"Cool bro, I play bass to, but my bro mo is in North Dakota so our band is on standby." Does Namine have a weird fetish for bass players? "Dude do you think Namine has a thing for bassists?" He cocked his head and gave me a toothy grin.

"I don't know but guess what?" I took another drag. "What." He started laughing. "Made you say what." We both started cracking up. I'm pretty sure we smoked his entire supply of weed in one sitting.

* * *

well that was fun to write. but pot is illegal and you shouldnt smoke it. reviews are apprciated i was able to get two for the last chapter.


	7. A breakup and a return

I got quite a few reviews for the last chapter so keep em coming. and no the breakup is not Namine and Zane.

* * *

I spent the rest of that day with Zane. We just talked about Namine and other things. I returned home at around six. Visiting hours ended at three.

Axel was in the kitchen making fried rice. "So Axel how was breakfast?" He turned around. "Fine, not like you would know ass hole." I shrugged and walked into the living room. "Hey Axel what's today?" I reached for the remote to our television. "Tuesday."

I sighed I had band practice in a half hour. "Dude I wrote a new song yesterday." He came out off the kitchen. "That's great why don't you go to practice and tell the people who actually care." I moaned. "But Axel I just got comfortable."

He laughed and pushed me off the couch. "Just go Roxie." I mumbled some impolite words and sulked to my room to grab my bass and amp. The drive to Pence's was uneventful. I parked on the road next to his house because Hayner had taken the other spot in the driveway already.

I walked in to Pence and Hayner yelling at each other and using some profanity. "Guys what's going on?" Hayner pushed me out of his way to the door. "Ask that ass hole over there." I turned to Pence and raised an eyebrow. "I f***** his ex girlfriend."

I rubbed my hand through my hair. "I guess The Usual Spot is done then." Pence nodded. "You should head home Roxas." I nodded and headed back to my skyline. I sat in the driver's seat for a while before screaming at the top of my lungs. "F*** MY LIFE!" I beat my head on the steering wheel careful not to honk the horn.

I turned the engine on and drove back home. "Hey Axel I'm back." He looked over the couch at me. "So soon?" I nodded and sulked to my room. I just laid on my bed until I fell asleep. The next morning I had reentered a state of depression.

"Hey Roxie why the long face?" Axel was just trying to cheer me up. I muttered and grabbed my keys. "Where are you going?" I turned around. "Seventh Heaven." He just looked at me. "Why are going back there?" I grunted. "I need a drink."

I slammed the door before Axel could say anything else. This early in the morning the bar was pretty much empty. Tifa was bartending this morning.

"Hey Tifa, I need something hard." She didn't say anything she just set something in front of me. I looked up and saw what I assumed to be Jack and Coke. "Rough Night Roxas?" I moaned a reply and downed the beverage in one swig. I looked at Tifa with pleading eyes. "Another?"

She sighed and mixed another for me. "I'm guessing something happened with Namine?" I shook my head and downed my booze. "Another?" She shook her head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, you haven't drank this much sense you and Namine split.

"Well Tifa, Pence decided to sleep with Hayner's ex girlfriend who Hayner still had feelings for. Needless to say the band collapsed last night."

She gave a nod of understanding before handing me my next drink. "Well there's a new bar tender that plays guitar, I'll send him out in a bit." I nodded and stared at the drink in front of me. Remembering what Namine had said last time I was here.

"_It's your life you're wasting Roxas."_ I pushed the glass away and stared at the back room waiting for this guitar player. "Roxas?"

I turned around and saw Sora of all people behind me. I smiled and got up and pulled him into a bro hug. "Sora how ya been, I thought you were in college?" He rubbed his hand behind his head. "Yeah about that, I got kicked out."

I looked at him. He hadn't changed at all. "How did you get kicked out?" I deadpanned. "I really don't want to talk about it." I gave a grin. "So are you the guitar player Tifa was referring to?" He nodded and ushered me to the back room.

It was a room with green walls covered with pictures from the bands that've performed here. I had two different pictures up here. One was of Black Hope, the band I had before everything happened. The other was of the now defunct Usual Spot.

We sat down on one of the couches and Sora pulled out one of his guitars and started playing Human of all things. "You remember that Sora?" he nodded. "Yeah bro, by the way how are you and Namine doing? She ran off when I brought you up yesterday."

I leaned back and sighed. "The day you left for college she kicked me out." He gave a sympathetic look and patted my back. "So where ya staying?" I watched him put up his guitar.

"With Axel." He looked at me. "Roxas, are you gay?" God I should have seen this coming. "No, but Axels letting me stay for free." He nodded. "Well Roxas did I make your band?"

I smiled and nodded. "Did you have to ask?" He shook his head. We started talking about things that have happened sense he left before Tifa called for him to get back to his job.

"Roxas I gotta go, but I'll cover your tab for ya." I thanked him and walked out to my skyline. When I got back to the apartment Axel was outside waiting for me. "What's up Axel?" He started at the ground.

"Roxas I think it's time you get your life back together. Either fix what's broken or I'm gonna have to kick you out." He walked back inside. "F*** MY LIFE!"

Today just took a turn for the worse.

* * *

Gasp Roxas has to fix his life. how hard could that be? all right well leave a review it might encourage me to keep writing.


	8. Being Professional and Challenging Zane

Sorry this update took so long but my family and i were house shopping. i was going to write this up yesterday i went to the movies and saw Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. i recommend it i was laughing so hard i almost pissed myslef. the large cherry coke didnt help much either. ;)

* * *

How was I going to fix my life? Every time I tried something went wrong. I sighed and decided to ask Axel what he thought I should do. "Hey Axel, what would you do if you were me?" He looked over from the couch. "I don't know get a job for starters."

Great I hadn't worked in a little under a year. You see I was a telemarketer, and um people don't like telemarketers. Long story short I f***** up and got fired. I hadn't tried to get a job sense.

"I'm going back to seventh heaven." He grabbed my arm before I could leave. "You need to stop drinking." I shook my head and pushed him away. "I'm not going to drink I'm going to see if they're hiring dumbass." He laughed and I walked out the door.

When I got to the bar Sora and Namine were bar tending. The place was slammed. Sora gave me a nod and motioned to the back room. I headed back there hoping Tifa was here. It was her bar after all. Thankfully she was in the office part of the back room doing the schedule.

"Hey Tifa?" She looked over and gave a small smile. "Hey Roxas, what can I do for you?" I sat down in a chair. "Well Axel said that I have to fix my life or else he's gonna kick me out, and then he said I could start by getting a job." She just stared at me. "Roxas do you even know how to mix the drinks we serve?"

I tilted my head to the side. "That depends what do you serve?" She sighed and shook her head. "Fine Roxas you work here." I jumped up and gave a fist pump. "YES TAKE THAT AXEL!" I gave Tifa a nod of thanks. "Um when do I exactly work?" She sighed.

"I'm doing the schedule right now, just come back tomorrow for training." I nodded and ran out the door. The place had died down enough that I was able to talk to Sora. "Hey man, I just got a job here." He gave me a blank stare.

"Dumbass you do know Namine works here right?" I nodded. "Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" He shook his head. "It means you're now working with your ex-girlfriend, whom you are still love sick for." I frowned. "I'm not love sick, I'm depressed. There's a difference."

I stuck my tongue out and walked over to Namine. "Hey Namine, when did you get out of the hospital?" She kept mixing some drink. "The same day you and my boyfriend decided to get blazed at a hospital." She did her best to emphasize boyfriend. "Hey we weren't in the hospital."

I tried to defend myself but Namine had this thing about smoking pot in public. "Roxas pot is still illegal." I shrugged. "Hey Namine, Sora and I are getting the old band back together." She gave an interested look and motioned for me to go on.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be our singer again. We'll keep it strictly professional of course." She stood there thinking about it for a couple of moments before answering me. "Fine, I mean your bands do suck without me."

That was just uncalled for. "Jeez did someone open a freezer because it just got cold in here." I gave her my best hurt look and was about to walk out when Zane walked in with darker hair. "Zane what did you do to your hair?" he raised an eyebrow. "This is my natural color the blonde thing was just temporary." I nodded.

"Look I know you're still love sick for Namine so I brought these." He held up a bag of shrooms. "Man I've never done shrooms." He handed the bag to me and dragged me to the back room. "Come on Roxas pass the shrooms, let's take a trip down memory lane." He gave me goofy smile.

**One Bag of Shrooms Later **

I'd never hallucinated like that in my life. "Man there is something serious I have to talk about." I looked over he was grimacing. "Yeah bro what's up?" He got up.

"Forget about Namine or I'm going to kick your ass." I sighed and got up. "You're a little late she joined my band before you got here." He was holding back his fists. "Look Zane I have an easy solution to our problem."

He raised an eyebrow. I continued. "We will bass battle for her." He stared at me. "That's a stupid idea." I shrugged. "You got a better one." He shook his head. "All right Roxas if you beat me I'll breakup with Namine and leave. If I win you forget about Namine got it?" I nodded. "Meet me here tomorrow and we'll do this." He nodded and walked out of the bar.

"Wow he can be a dick."

* * *

That was hard to start but once i got going it came pretty easy. i'm glad i got so many reviews for these last couple of chapters. they encourage me to keep writing. and starting next chapter i will list everyon who reviewed and give them my thanks personaly.


	9. A New Drummer, Training, and Bass Battle

here it is the epic showdown between Zane and Roxas... after some other parts ;)

* * *

"So Roxas what did Zane want?" I sighed, Sora and Namine were questioning me about Zane's conversation with me and his quick departure. "Well he told me to stay away from Namine and I challenged him to a bass battle." Sora face palmed and Namine laughed her ass off. "A bass battle Roxas? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Namine was about to cry from laughing so hard. "Shut up why does everyone think that it's a stupid idea?" Namine was starting to have trouble breathing. "So what happens if you win?" Namine managed to choke out a sentence between the laughter.

"Well he goes away." She raised an eyebrow. "And if Zane wins?" She wasn't going to like this part. "I leave this town." Her expression got very serious very quickly. "Roxas I'm going to kick the shit out of him when I get home."

Now it was Sora's turn to laugh manically. "Namine make sure you take a video." Sora and I high fived and Namine put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles she got. "All right you two I'll be here tomorrow for training and this bass battle." Namine tilted her head and stared at me.

"Training for what." I sighed. "I got a job here remember?" She shook her head. "You never told me." I shrugged. "Well now you know." She waved me goodbye. Things were finally getting better in my life. Axel was outside again when I got home.

"Hey Roxas did you get a job?" I nodded. "Yeah I go in for training tomorrow." He nodded and went inside. "Hey Axel?" He turned around and looked at me. "What does Roxie need?" I shook my head. "Do you know any drummers?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yep I'll call him and ask him to come around." He was about to walk inside but I stopped him. "Axel is he gay?" He laughed. "Not everyone I know is gay Roxie." I frowned. "Right well I'll be playing my bass until he gets here." Axel nodded and I walked off to my room.

I grabbed my bass and wrote a song to express my much better mood. I titled it 'Alive'. "Are you Roxas?" I turned to the doorway and saw a guy with blonde hair that was even spikier than mine. I nodded. "Are you Axel's friend that can play drums?"

He nodded and motioned me to the living room. I walked out to see a drum set where the dining room table usually is. "Well let's hear what you got." The man walked over and I grabbed my bass. "All right you start off Roxas." I nodded and started playing a simple bass line.

He gave me a beat that fit perfectly. I nodded. Let's see how he handles slapping. I started playing a standard slap rhythm. He instantly changed to a beat that was more suited. "All right you're good guy." We stopped playing. "The name's Cloud." I smiled and nodded.

"Well Cloud you are the newest member of Black Hope." His stoic expression didn't change he just nodded. "All right Roxas, when do we practice?" I leaned my head back to think. "Meet me at Seventh Heaven tomorrow." He nodded and started to tear down the drum set. After about fifteen minutes of lugging drums and cymbals Cloud waved goodbye and drove away.

"Well Roxie you got a big day tomorrow. Training, your bass battle and now band practice." I was about to nod but I paused. "How do you know about the bass battle?" He sighed. "Roxie this is a small town everyone knew like ten minutes after you challenged him." I frowned Tifa was probably going to sell tickets for this.

"Well I got to practice Axel." He nodded and motioned me off. The rest of the night was spent working out crunchy chords, funky slaps, and insane rhythms. The next morning I got up early to go to this so called training. "Tifa I'm here." I announced when I arrived at the bar.

She walked up to me and dragged me into the back room. "Roxas you are about to make me a very rich person." I raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to go on. "Not only is your new band going to play here, but your bass battle with Zane is the biggest thing to hit this town in years. We're expecting over 100 people to show up."

My eyes grew wide and I thought about what's at stake. "Okay Tifa, what do I need to learn for training?" My magical subject changing powers at their best. "Well you need to be able to work with whiskey, rum,-"she kept listing off alcohols I had learned to mix a long time ago. "Well Tifa I can work with all of those."

She clasped her hands and nodded. "Great now get out there and start your shift with Namine." I moaned and trudged to the bar. "All right Roxas, what do I need to teach you." I looked at the blonde before me. "Nothing Tifa said I was good, and to start the shift with you." She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

A half hour passed before we spoke again. "So Namine we have practice tonight here at the bar." She turned her head. "Where the back room?" I nodded. "Yeah I'm sure Tifa will be cool with it." She turned her head back to what she was doing before.

"Roxas I wasn't able to talk Zane out of it." I sighed and let my head fall on the bar. "Roxas there is good news." My head shot up and I looked at her. "We argued so much last night he didn't get to practice." I frowned. "Why are you on my side Namine he's your boyfriend?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Well Roxas he's only the rebound guy." My face went blank. "Rebound, really?" She giggled and nodded. "Yes Roxas, now go and practice I'll clear it with Tifa for you." I gave a genuine smile and headed to the back room with my bass.

A couple of hours passed and I was feeling pretty good with what I had. "Roxas!" I turned around to see Zane holding a black four string music man bass. "Are you ready Zane?" He nodded and walked off. I got up and headed to the stage. "All right everyone welcome to tonight's main event. Roxas and Zane will bass battle and the loser must leave town."

Tifa was announcing the stakes. I saw Cloud get behind the drum set. "Cloud here will be the drummer for this contest." Said Blonde raised a hand in acknowledgement. The crowd fell into a hush as Zane started grinding out thick chords.

I let him go before droning a b and playing the melody for invaders must die. Zane grimaced and started playing as fast as his hands would let him. It sounded like he was playing the melody from Snow. Cloud kept everything together with a stable beat that changed when needed.

Time for slapa da bass. I messed with the control knobs on my bass to get a funky sound. I then proceeded to slap and pop the hell out of my bass. Poor Zane couldn't keep up. I started getting louder and faster.

Zane was unloading heavy chords. Zane was starting to make a push. He started grinding out long chains of bass lines and turning up the distortion. Only one thing could win this. The Chocobo theme song. I adjusted the knobs and started playing.

I noticed his wrists were getting tired. He was about to change chords when his e-string broke. "F*** NOT NOW!" I grinned with pleasure and pushed the tempo on him. His a-string was the next to go. Without a low note to anchor him he started slow down. I didn't let up. I pushed the tempo again and turned on my distortion.

His d-string broke when he tried to change things up on me. The whiplash from the string cut his arm. He ignored it and grinded out the best solo he could muster before his g-string gave. He was left string less. I played the final fantasy fanfare music to end it.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE CHOCOBO THEME SONG!"

I watched Zane rip off his shirt and tie it around his cut. I heard a few whistles from the audience. I assume one of them was from Axel. "Well Zane looks like you lose." He glared at me and sulked off. Tifa walked on stage and gave me hug.

"Our winner is Roxas!" The crowd burst into thunderous applause. "Now who's ready for Black Hope?" The noise somehow managed to get louder. Namine walked on stage and Sora climbed up from the front row.

"You guys ready we're gonna play pardon me?" They nodded and Namine walked up to the mic. "Hello Seventh Heaven!" The crowd was not going to stop. "Cloud just count us off." He nodded.

"ONE TWO ONE TWO THREE FOUR."

**(Namine)**

_Pardon me while I burst..._

**(Roxas)**

_A decade ago,  
I never thought I would be,  
at twenty-three, on the verge of  
spontaneous combustion. -Woe-is-me.-  
But I guess that it comes  
with the territory,  
An ominous landscape of  
never-ending calamity.  
I need you to hear,  
I need you to see  
that I have had all I can take and  
exploding seems like an imminent possibility  
to me._

**(Roxas and Namine)**

_So pardon me while I burst  
into flames.  
I've had enough of the world  
and its people's mindless games.  
So pardon me while I burn  
and rise above the flame.  
Pardon me, pardon me...  
I'll never be the same!_

**(Roxas)**

_Not two days ago,  
I was having a look  
in a book  
and I saw a picture of a guy  
fried up above his knee.  
I said, "I can relate,"  
cause lately I've been thinking of combustication  
as a welcome vacation from  
the burdens of  
the planet Earth.  
like gravity, hypocrisy,_  
_and the perils of being in 3-D...  
but thinking so much differently._

**(Roxas and Namine)**

_Pardon me while I burst  
into flames.  
I've had enough of the world  
and its people's mindless games.  
So pardon me while I burn  
and rise above the flame.  
Pardon me, pardon me...  
I'll never be the same!_

Never be the same, yeah...  
Pardon me, while I burst into flames...  
Pardon me, pardon me, pardon me.

**(Namine)**

_So pardon me while I burst  
into flames.  
I've had enough of the world  
and its people's mindless games.  
So pardon me while I burn  
and rise above the flame.  
Pardon me, pardon me...  
I'll never be the same!  
Never be the same, yeahh!_

The crowd was ballistic. I high fived Sora. When I turned around I saw a woman approaching us.

* * *

i hope that was epix enought for everyone. i wonder who is this mysterious woman is? find out in the next chapter of Second Chances?

and as promised special thanks to ken08002, Sado Tashadi, and Miss different


	10. A deal and A Kiss

tenth chapter. i happened. sorry this took so long my life had been kinda crazy right now. anyways once this finishes up i got another idea ill update my profile page with some ideas i'm kicking around.

* * *

The biggest smile was plastered on my face, my luck had finally started to turn around. Sora was high fiving Cloud and Namine was wabing to the crowd. A woman approached and told us to come with her to the back room. We sat down and waited for her to say something. We didn't have to wait very long. "My name is Lillian i represent Destiny Records." I nodded was she going to offer us a signing? "I contacted my boss after your show and we would like to offer you a one album deal and go from there."

My eyes went wide, this was really happening. Cloud was the next to speak. "What are the payment terms and such?" Lillain pulled out her phone and asked us to give her a moment. After a quiet and quick call she responded. "A standered payment of $500,000 and 15% of all profits." Sora gagged. We all agreed that we should take the money. Namine grabbed my hand. I looked over and our eyes met, I let go and awkwardly rubbed my head with my hand. Out of the corner of my eye i caught a slight blush. _Keep it professional Roxas._

"Now we should get into the details of scheduling a tour tomarrow, meet me at my office at 2:00 P.M." I quickly nodded my head and we all shook hands before she left. We just sat there for some time without saying a word. I looked at the clock and decided it was time to speak up. "I can't believe this is happening, i mean we get to record an album and go on tour." I sprawled out on one of the couches.

Sora nodded and gave a mini fist pump. cloud was looking off with his arms floded across his chest. Namine was looking right at me. i gulped, why was i feeling this now? "So the tour will work out fine, what about the album?" Namine cocked her head and Aora put his hand to his chin. "How about eight songs?" I looked at Cloud he had spoken and was giving me a blank stare. "Well that means we have two songs to write."

Sora gave a quick frown. "We can do that right?" He looked puzzled. I nodded and checked the clock it was almost midnight. "We'll work on it tomorrow but we should get some sleep." We said goodbye i was about to leave but Namine grabbed my arm pulling me back in the office.

"Hey Roxas?" I turned and looked at her she was upset or nervous about something. "Yes Nam?" She looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry i didn't give you a chance to explain yourself." Oh she was talking aobut that day. "Hey it's cool everything kinda worked out in the end." She shook her head and buried it in my chest. "No it's not i was being a bitch and i still love you." I could feel tears running down my shirt. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Nam listen to me, whats done is done i still love you too, but are you sure it's a good thing for us to get back together?" More tears were coming. "Okay Roxas i guess your right." She was trying to fight the tears but it wasn't working. I felt like a dick. I lifted her head up and planted a small kiss on her lips. What started as a small kiss quickly escalated. It wasn't long before our tounges danced. Realizing what i was doing i stopped. "Nam you should get home." And after that i left.

Axel was waiting for me when i got back. "A record deal eh?" I nodded my eyes not leaving the ground. I didn't stay and talk i went straight to my room and laid awake thinking about her, me and her. I forced her out of my mind thinking about the record deal i was to sign tomorrow. It wasn't long before the girl i'm helplessly in love with came back.

The next morning rolled around all to quickly. Axel had gotten up and had breakfast waiting for me. We ate in silience. I finished up and looked at Axel before leaving. He gave a nod. I breathed in and out and started my skyline. Destiny records is one of the biggest labels around so they had an office everywhere. I saw Sora outside. He smiled and waved. A small grin crept up my lips. This was going to happen.

Meetings are very boring. I learned that at my last job. But meetings about something that's going to determine your future leave you edgy. Lillian was talking with Sora who i had asked to take charge knowing i couldn't focus with her in the room. Her referring to Namine of course. I tryed to avoid eye contact and kept my head down. By the time things were said and done Sora had gotten us a larger signing bonus, one eight song album, one twenty stop tour, and only a slightly smaller royalty. We had a scheduled recording session the day after tomorrow.

After everyone had left i sat in the frint room soaking all this in. my head was starting to spin. I was shaken from my thoughts by Namine. She was looking at me with this look that said what is it you really wnat Roxas. "Roxas i think i should come over so we can write a new song today." I nodded and gave her the address in case she forgot it. She never really visited Axel.

I got in my skyline and saw her mazda 3 pull out ready to follow me.

* * *

crazy stuff eh? well review and as promised thanks to : Ken08002 and Sato Tadashi. reviews are awesome and more people need to do it

anyways next till next time


	11. A Jam Session and A Movie

all right i finally pumped this one out. I will shamelessy promote sony and Scott Pilgrim in this chapter. everyone needs blu rays and to see scott pilgrim. that is all. oh yeah and my life is starting to get back to normal.

* * *

I decided to try and get Namine lost. I pulled out of the parking lot and started going the opposite direction from the apartment. Her Mazda 3 was following me every step of the way. I took a left turn into the hospital parking lot and went through it to the opening on the other side and reentered traffic.

I saw her face out of my rear view mirror, she was confused as all hell. After about another five minutes of leading her around town I decided to just head to the apartment. When we got there she pushed me against the outside wall. "What the hell were you doing Roxas?" she was trying to hold back a smile.

I gave a goofy grin and shrugged. We just stood their looking at each other. "We should go inside now." I said and Namine nodded. We walked in and Axel gave a quizzical look that read, What the f*** is she doing here? She waved and I just kept walking to my room. "Hey Roxas does Axel not like me?"

I shrugged he was always like this. "I think he doesn't like you for forcing me in here." she nodded and picked up a piece of staff paper and a pencil. "What should we call it?" I leaned my head against the wall. "Self-Esteem." I nodded and started rolling our a bass line. She just sat and listened for a bit.

I started to roll out some sloppy lines. "i rolled her off for the tenth time today, practiced all the things I would say. She came over and I lost my nerve, took her bags and made her dessert." she started laughing at how poor a job at singing I was doing. To be honest I wasn't even singing I was mumbling them off. She stopped me. "Let's get Sora and Cloud over."

I nodded and grabbed my phone to make the calls. Sora had to finish a shift but Cloud was there in about fifteen minutes. The three of us unloaded the drum set and set it up in the living room. By the time we had set everything up Sora had showed up saying he got someone to cover his shift.

We were all ready after I brought them up to speed with the key of the song and such. We looked pretty ready for an old school jam session.

**(Roxas and Sora)**

_La la la la la la la la la la _

**(Roxas and Namine)**

_I wrote her off for the tenth time today_  
_And practiced all the things I would say_  
_When she came over I lost my nerve_  
_I took her back and made her dessert_  
_Now I know I'm being used_  
_But that's okay man cause I like the abuse_  
_I know she's playing with me_  
_But that's okay cause I've got no self esteem _

**(Roxas and Sora)**

_Oh wayo, yeah, yeah_  
_Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah_

**(Roxas and Namine)**

_We make plans go out at night_  
_I wait till 2 then I turn out the light_  
_this rejection's got me so low_  
_If she keeps it up I just might tell her so _

**(Roxas and Sora)**

_Oh wayo, yeah, yeah_  
_Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah_

_When she's saying, oh that she wants only me_  
_Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends_  
_When she saying, oh that I'm like a disease_  
_Then I wonder how much more I can stand_  
_Well I guess, I should stick up for myself_  
_But I really think it's better this way_  
_The more you suffer_  
_The more it shows you really care_  
_Right? Yeah! _

**(Roxas and Namine)**

_Now I'll relay this little bit_  
_It happens more than I'd like to admit_  
_Late at night, she knocks on my door_  
_She's drunk again and, looking to score_  
_Now I know, I should say no, but_  
_It's kind of hard when she's ready to go_  
_I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb_  
_I'm just a sucker with no self esteem_

**(Roxas and Sora)**

_Oh wayo, yeah, yeah_  
_Ohhhhhhh, yeah, yeah_

_When she's saying, oh that she wants only me_  
_Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends_  
_When she's saying, oh that I'm like a disease_  
_Then I wonder how much more I can spend_  
_Well I guess, I should stick up for myself_  
_But I really think it's better this way_  
_The more you suffer_  
_The more it shows you really care_  
_Right? Yeah!_

We finally got Sora on the mic. I gave a fist pump. Cloud said he had to go so we all helped him tear down his drum set and sent him off to his life. "That was awesome guys." Namine looked and me and tilted her head to the side with a playful look on her face.

"Really you think so?" I nodded. "Would a lion lie." she laughed but it was Sora who made finished the joke. "No but a Tiger Wood" everyone cracked up on the spot. We all sat down on the couch and after much begging by Sora and Namine I was in the kitchen making pasta. Everyone loved my pasta. Axel came back from work and sat down with us and ate.

"the four of us should watch a movie." I looked over at Sora who was playing with his pasta noodles. "All right what should we watch?" Namine put a finger to her chin and quickly snapper her fingers. "Scott Pilgrim Vs the World."

we all nodded and set up the blu ray player. During the movie we all of us had quite a few drinks. Sora had passed out on the couch and I had gone to my room with Namine, we were going to talk about random things but she ended up falling asleep on my bed.

For the first time in over a year I slept in the same bed as Namine.

* * *

well i got some news. you can give me suggestions for the last song on the album. if you remember the songs already mentioned are: Human, By the Way, REptillia, My Black Dahlia, Pardon me, Alive and now Self esteem. that leaves me with one spot available. leave your choice in your review or pm me about it. it has to make some sense with the story though.

as usual thanks go out to: Sado Tadashi and Ken08002


	12. Startling News

Updates are getting longer and longer apart. ima try to set up a schedule though. as far as the last song is conserened im leaning towards i hate everything about you.

* * *

"ROXAS!" I 'm violently awakened by someone screaming at me. I roll out of my bed and jump up only to see Sora staring at me with a blank expression. "How do you want your eggs?"

I sighed why did he have to wake me up so early. "Scrambled would be great." Sora just nodded and walked down the hall. Stretching I made my way to the kitchen to find Axel about to leave and Namine in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

Still mostly asleep I sat down at the table and blatantly stared at Namine's rear end, to put it nicely. Sora noticed very quickly but he just shook his head causing one of his spikes to fall on his face. This never happens, so Sora in all his manliness screams like a little girl and runs to the bathroom. I lean back and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

Nothing happens for a minute. "Roxas there's something I-" whatever Namine was trying to say was interrupted by Sora calling for me to help him find some hair cement. Before I left I saw Namine's face form a frown. After helping Sora I come out to find Namine about to leave.

"See you later Namine." I looked over my shoulder and saw her give a quick smile. She then left. I eased myself onto the couch and turn on the TV, settling on ESPN. "Damn the Gators lost again." I swore under my breath as Sora came out and plopped down next to me.

I assumed he was looking for the Alabama score. It killed me but Sora was an Alabama fan. "NO F*** SOUTH CAROLINA ALABAMA CAN'T LOSE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN THE NATIONAL TITLE THIS YEAR!" I sigh and let him vent out his anger, he takes this way to seriously. "Sora chill it's just football"

He just looked me over and shut his mouth. We sit for another ten or fifteen minutes just watching sportscenter. He glanced at the clock and said he had to go and left me sitting on the couch with nothing to do till 2:00 when I had to go to work.

I pulled out my bass and started working on a new bass line. I didn't get very far before I had to leave for work though. This whole working thing sucks. I lose almost all of my free time to serve drunks alcohol for nine hours.

When I got to seventh heaven Tifa was cleaning a glass that would no doubt be filled with booze by the end of the night. I nod at her and head to the bathroom. When I finish my business I look at myself in the mirror. My blonde spikes were covered with one of my many beanies. My white t-shirt was wrinkled and my jeans were ripped.

I sighed and thought about what my parents might say if they were still around. Shaking the depressing thoughts out of my head I leave the bathroom and walk to the bar. "How did the signing go?" I looked and saw Tifa still cleaning glasses. She was probably just trying to break the silence with small talk. "Fine Sora got us an eight track album, a tour and a signing bonus." she nodded and set a clean glass aside.

"So how are you and Namine?" I was caught off guard. "Fine I guess." that was a shitty answer but I don't feel like talking about it right now. So many emotions about her going through my head. She sighed and picked up another dirty glass and started to clean it.

The day rolled by without much action. Lillian had called and told us the recording would have to wait a couple of days. She wouldn't say why. I got into my skyline and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. When I got to the apartment I saw Namine's Mazda 3 out front.

Wondering why she was here I got out and headed inside. Axel was talking with Namine at the table. As soon as I walked in however they stopped. "Roxas there's something I need to tell you." I raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to go on. She held out a stick with with a marking on it. "Roxas I'm pregnant." I could feel my heart stop.

What did we do last night I was so drunk I couldn't remember. "Mother of god I should have used a condom." I started pacing back and forth. Axel grabbed my shoulders and held me still. "Roxas there's only one thing, you're not the father." my eyes grew wide. "What, then who is?" I managed to stammer out.

She looked at the ground and mumbled something. "What I didn't hear you." she looked up with tears in her eyes and fell into my arms murmuring "Zane." I pulled her in and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What do you want to do Namine?"

She sniffled and looked up at me, her eyes still wet staring into mine. "I can't talk to Zane anymore, and I want you to help raise the babies. Roxas be their father, please." I lifted her head up and leaned down and kissed her. "Of course I will Namine, of course I will." then what she said had hit me. "Wait what do you mean _babies_?"

she looked at me and forced a smile. "Twins, Roxas twins." I pulled her in for another kiss only to be interrupted by Axel. "I'm still here you know." I smiled and led Namine to my bedroom. I gently laid her on the bed and leaned over her. She just looked at me. The tears were finally going away.

I smiled and reached down and kissed her neck, working my way up to her lips. But before anything further than an intense make out session happened she stopped me. "Not for another seven months." a small grin on her face. I moaned, and did the math.

She had been pregnant for two months already and I hadn't even noticed. "Does this mean you're going to get weird cravings and stuff?" She giggled and leaned over me. "You'll just have to wait and see." with a wink she rolled back over. "i just hope it has nothing to do with pickles, I f****** hate pickles."

She laughed with me. I watched her fall asleep and quietly walked out of my room. I called Sora and asked him to come over. When he got here I told him everything that had transpired. "Wow I can;t believe you didn't get any after that." I sighed, he was missing the point, like always. I pulled out some Mary-J and motioned Sora over.

We spent the next hour or so lighting it up. "I wonder how Zane will feel after he finds out?" I looked over and saw Sora holding the joint staring out the window. "i don;t think we'll ever see him again, he was supposed to skip town remember?" Sora just nodded and kept taring out the window. Looking outside it myself the clouds had covered part of the moon giving it the appearance of a heart,

I gave a slight chuckle and headed to the fridge. "Hey Sora want anything?" I looked and saw him shake his head no. I shrugged and pulled out some leftovers from breakfast. After thinking about it I put them back and grabbed a bottle of Jack.

After a solid eleven drinks I was thoroughly wasted. "how could she have slept with Zane guy was a prick." I slurred at Sora, who only walked over and helped me over to the couch. "I shouldn't have been kicked out In the first place." Sora just sighed and left me rambling.

"It's all Ven's fault if he hadn't of married that bitch with blue hair, I'd still be getting it on with Namine every night." Sora pulled the bottle of Jack form my hands and walked to the kitchen. Watching him empty the bottle into the sink I moaned. "Sora why did you do that?"

It came out as a whine more than anything. "Because your such a whiny bitch when you drink a lot, now go to bed." I sighed and passed out on the couch. I didn't even hear Sora leave.

* * *

Didn't see that coming did ya? i hope that was a big enough twist for everyone

as usual thanks go out to: ken08002, sato tadashi, L-o-V-e, bromo, and BROMO

keep the song choices coming people.

till next time everyone.


	13. MINI CHAPTER

so i know it's not a full scale update, but my bro wrote this up and after much begging i've finally uploaded it. chris chris will be very happy now XD.

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a major hang over. Namine and Axel must have already left, while I had my one day off of work. It took me a minute to remember last nights events, how could Zane be the father.

After doing what ever I could to get rid of this hangover. I heard my doorbell ring. Who could that be? I opened the door and saw a long haired blonde dude. With tight torn jeans, a tight blue checkered hoodie. With that pretty boy swag it was Zane.

"Z-Z-Z-Zane what are you doing here I thought you skipped out of town" I managed to push out. "WATSS CHILL VILL, nah man. I had to take care of some business, a spiky haired blonde dude got ruffed up by these other dudes with super long gray hair. so ya.

ANYWAYSSSS, i got some stuff wannnnnaaa chiiiilll maannnn." He said holding a big bang of fried Chocobo ganja (pot for all u peoples out there) and a bottle of Cosmo Canyon moonshine. I thought, hey its my day off... Why not... We sat on the couch with a big bag, and a big bong. we burned the entire bag...

"Duuuudddddeeeeeeeeeee...broooooooooooooo...brooooooooooooooo... This is crazy duddeeeeeee" Zane said laughing crazily. "Duddddddeeeeeeeeee I knowwwwww... you know whats even crazier?" I laughed my ass off... "Wwhhaaattttttt" "HAHAHAHA MADE YOU SAY WHATTTTT

... No but really man...guess...what Namine...told me... She has twins man twins there's two of them... And there yours broooo they're your little babies man your a daddy man..." It slipped out. It was as if the cloud of smoke suddenly settled. And only I was laughing. He got up and turned to me, and slugged me in the face. I fell off the couch only to see Zane grab his bong, and the rest of his Cosmo moonshine and leave.

I blacked out. I woke to see Axel and Namine standing above me... "Why does the entire place smell like smoke? Why is the side of your face purple and blue? And why is your guitar through the window of your car?" Axel whispered. Namine looked at me, started crying and left. I sat up and looked at the ground, "Zane came by we smoked, a lot. We drank, a lot. It might have slipped out that she's prego"

I choked out. Axel just kind of left to talk to Namine. I decided to take a trip to Seventh Heaven. When I got there. It was empty, I heard some talking back in Tifa's private room."TIFAAAA?" I called. I saw the familiar busty women run out red in the face.

"Tifa were is every one?" "well, Zane came here and I kind of sent every one home. Zane's in the back room." she stated. I followed Tifa into the back room and saw Zane sitting on Tifa's bed..."Whyyyyy... I loved her, I only lost her because of that bass battle. My bass strings broke! I'll kill Roxas if its the last thing I do." Zane slurred.

I stopped in the hallway and decided it would be better if I left it to Tifa. "Leave Roxas, I've always had the hots for Zane, so don't worry about it he'll be okay" "I SHARED MY POT WITH HIM" I heard while leaving Seventh Heaven. I never saw Tifa or Zane again they both left town and Tifa signed the Seventh Heaven to a guy with long gray hair.

What a day off work.

* * *

well i have some plot lines/holes to tie up next chapter.

everyone needs to check out the poll for the last song for the album on my profile. right now there are three but after i upload this there will be a fourth choice.

thanks go out to: ken 08002, BROMO, , stoner 420, and rwj.

thanks for the reviews got quite the turnout last chapter. lets keep em coming.


	14. Leaving and Rage

well im sorry this took so long but _someone_ gave me a ton of plot holes to fill. so people send me oc's for a new story idea i have itll either be really good or really stupid depending on how many i get.

* * *

"ROXAS, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED." I rolled over to see Namine and Axel staring at me. Moaning I slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Why, whats up?" Axel folded his arms across his chest and walked out of my room. "Roxas I'm going to visit my parents for a week remember?"

I banged the back of my head against the wall. "No." She just let out a soft laugh and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Now get out, I have to finish packing." I groaned and got out of bed, dragging my feet on my way to the living room. I tossed the throw pillows around searching for my phone, finding it on the coffee table I checked my text inbox seeing one from Lillian.

It read that we had a recording session tomorrow. I put my hands to my head trying to sort things out. "So Tifa's gone?" I sighed, wondering who owns seventh heaven now. "BOO!" I jumped off the couch and barrel rolled over the coffee table. "SHIT WHO DID THAT?"

I looked and saw Namine holding back laughter. I'm not talking giggles, but like hardcore 'wow your such a dumbass Roxas' laughter. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my chest leaning her head on my shoulder. "So I guess you have to leave now?" I asked returning her hug. I felt her nod her head up and down on my shoulder. "Look have a good time with your parents I can deal with Axel alone, I've been doing it for over a year now."

I could tell her laughter was awkward and forced. "Something wrong?" she looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "No Roxas, I'm okay." I slowly nodded not believing her one bit. "okay well I'll walk you to your car then."No, it's okay Roxas. Don't you have to go to work?' Ah shit I completely forgot. "Yeah, I got to get dressed." Namine stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on my lips.

Before I could respond she picked up her bags and ran off. "Damn and here I thought this day was going to be good." I sighed and trudged back to my room. I dug around my closet for something I could be seen in public in, and hastily got into my skyline to head to seventh heaven. To my surprise I saw Tifa at the bar. "TIFA!" I hurdled the bar and glomped her getting my face stuck between her boobs. "Mfff, mf mffff!" she laughed and pried my face out. "What did you say Roxas?" I panted, trying to get my breathing back to normal. "I said help, me please!"

she just laughed and pulled me into a hug, careful not to get my face trapped again. "I thought you left with Zane?" she smiled and shook her head no. "i was going to, but he told me we were going to see his 'bromo' in North Dakota." I shook my head in disbelief. "Why would anyone live in North Dakota?" she shrugged and went back to work. "Tifa, can I take this shift off?" she looked at me with a very stoic expression. "Why?"

I leaned back feeling the edge of the bar press against my lower back. "Cause I wanna get really drunk." she smiled and sat me down and passed me my usual jack and coke. A few drinks later I was face first on the couch in the back room while Sora and Tifa tended the bar. Damn why was Namine lying to me this morning? Did I do something wrong? Is it something she's hiding from me? I got up and stumbled my way back to the bar. "Sora I'm too piss drunk to drive call a cab to get me home."

He nodded and shoved me to the front door. The cab driver looked really uninterested in my drunken small talk. "So." he didn't talk to me until we got to my apartment. "Get out." I looked at him as I stumbled out of the cab. He had a F****** eye patch! I handed him the cash and went inside.

Walking inside my thoughts on Namine turned from worry to anger. I bashed into the kitchen and knocked glassware onto the floor causing all the glass to break on the tile. "WHAT ARE YOU F****** HIDING NAMINE?" I slammed my fist onto the counter ignoring the numbness from my hand. Not caring I was stepping on glass I ran into my room and flipped my dresser over and threw the drawers around the room. Screaming at the top of my lungs I grabbed the lamp off my nightstand and walked into the living room and chucked it at the TV as hard as I could. Causing Axel's brand new LED TV to shatter.

"WHY, WHY, WHY?" I dropped to my knees and started balling. I fell flat on my chest and passed out on the living room floor. I woke up to find Axel shaking me. Everything was so blurry. I sat up trying to focus on what Axel was saying. Something about his TV, glass, and my room. I shook my head. All I wanted to do was sleep. "Roxas, focus did someone break in?" I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything from yesterday. "Roxas just go to sleep I'll figure all of this out." I nodded and crawled my way to my room.

"WHY THE F*** IS MY ROOM TRASHED?"

* * *

yea well its not my best. anyways everythings gonna come full circle eventually. come on people vote in my poll i cant really advance the plot until i get a fair amount of votes!

thanks go out to: , bromo, and ken08002


	15. Recording

Here it is! the long awaited chapter 15! sorrry this took so long, i got bogged down with a lot of stuff. anyways without further adue the new chapter!

* * *

"Roxas focus!" I shook my head and took a deep breath. I was about to walk into Destiny Records to record a song. "I'm chill Sora, once I start playing I'll be fine." Sora shrugged and gave me a friendly push. "You better be." I pushed him back and opened the front door.

Lillian was waiting for us in the front office. "All right... Wheres Namine?" I rubbed my stubble with my right hand. "She's visiting her parents, so we're playing a song that she doesn't sing in." Lillian just sighed and showed us the way to the studio. "So Roxas what song are gonna record?" I looked over at Cloud who was staring back with a blank expression, as always. "The one I wrote yesterday." He slowly nodded and went back to setting up his drum set.

"Did you even name it yet?" I turned to Sora who had an amused look on his face. "I'm not sure Sora, maybe." he obviously didn't care for my sarcasm. "All right you three ready?" Lillian was looking at us from the recording station. I nodded and looked back at the guys. Sora had his hands on his hips and was looking at Cloud. Cloud on the other hand was staring at me. "I think so Lillian." she just shook her head and said we could start at anytime.

I heard Sora's guitar intro and stepped up to the mic.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

thoughts of Namine started to fill my head.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_  
Sora kept the guitar lick going.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

What's going on with Namine?

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
__  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

Did Zane have anything to do with it?

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything all about me  
Why do you love me  
_  
By this point tears were starting to roll down my cheeks.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_  
the last chord rung in the air for a long time before anyone said anything. I was staring down into the floor trying to hide the tears. "That was great guys!" Lillian was having a fangasm in the other room. "If all of your songs are that good you'll be huge!" I heard Sora and Cloud high five behind me. Quickly shaking my head I looked up and flashed Lillian a smile. Things with Namine could get very bad very quickly, but my dream of being in a big time rock band was happening before my eyes. I couldn't dwell on _her_ for now.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"Seventh Heaven anyone?' I head a general agreement and put m bass back in it's case. "Let's go guys." Carrying my shit, I headed to my amazing car and threw everything in the back seat. When I pulled out of the parking lot I was Sora pull out behind me in his Ford Fusion. Peeling out, I left Sora and his old man sedan in the dust.

I was already on my second jack and coke before Sora walked in the door. "Dammit Roxas I couldn't see shit for almost a while minute after you kicked up all that dirt and gravel." I just laughed and guzzled my second beverage. "Tifa!" Said woman turned and looked at me. "Roxas I'm not giving you another J&C for at least five minutes." I pouted and turned back to Sora. "So when do we come in next?" I shrugged and impatiently tapped my glass.

"I don't know Lillian said we should wait for Namine to get back." Sora just nodded. "Well its kinda late I'm going to head home." I tipped my glass at him and watched him walk out the door. "Tifa you think I'm good to drive?" She stared me down and pushed me out of her bar. "I'll take that as a yes."

When I got home fire crotch, I mean Axel, was waiting for me. "Hey Roxie how did it go?" I sat down on the couch next to him and stretched out. "Good, Lillian says we could be huge." He slapped me on the back. "Are you sure you're not just overcompensating?" I stuck my tongue out at him and shoved him off the couch. "So Roxas do you remember anything from last week?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. It had been a week sense I woke up to a screaming Axel and my room being trashed. "Not really." I heard Axel sigh. "We'll I think some teenagers busted up your drunk ass and trashed the place." I nodded my head. "Could be, we kinda live in a shitty neighborhood." Axel laughed and went into the kitchen.

"Roxie what do you want for dinner?" I sighed and turned to look at him. "I don't know, what do we have?" I heard shuffling. "We have, absolutely nothing but instant noodles." I rolled my eyes. "Well do we have a choice, make the noodles fire crotch." I heard laughter and the sink being turned on.

"Yes your highness." I smirked. "Damn straight Axel." I heard even more laughter out of him. "Roxie you're totally my bitch forever." I sighed and turned on Axel's new TV. "Don't remind me."

* * *

So the last song has finally been announced. anyways im sorry this was kinda filler-ish but chapters like this have to happen for me to advance the plot.

thanks go out to: Ken08002, and Acidic Wrath.

make sure you read and review!

till next time everyone.


	16. Red Hawk

Bleh, I'm not dead everyone! but for real a lot of stuff has been going down sinse january when i had planned to update this. sorry this is so short but i need to get back into the flow.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

I was getting my life together and about to go places I'd only dreamed of.

The tension between Namine and I had eased once she got back form her parents. Recording quickly became we were doing, other than work. Our song Black Dahlia became a number one hit, and our popularity soared from there.

Our first tour was only like eight stops or so, but after that we quickly came to terms with a second North American tour. To sum up the tours in one sentence; sleeping on a RV with your girlfriend, your cousin, and someone you don't know shit about is really awkward.

Getting back on topic, it all started when we were in Atlanta for the Hawks-Magic playoff game. We were there as pregame and halftime entertainment. We planned to unveil a new song during halftime, and we had hoped it would be special.

Things started as smooth as expected, Namine sung the national anthem and the four of us took turns introducing the players. Sporting my number 2 Joe Johnson jersey I tried to come out of my shell and pump up the crowd. Free court side seats and getting to talk to the team was great.

Everything was going fine until our halftime show. We only had time for one song so it was decided to use the new one. "Hey Atlanta!" I screamed into the microphone and let my bass hang around my neck. The crowd was going insane. "We only have time for one song so we're going to play a brand new, never heard before song. It's called SHE LOVES ME NOT!"

The crowd was feeding off my every word. "And to help us with tonight's performance please help me welcome JACOBY SHADDIX!" Just as planned Jacoby jumped on stage and started going insane. The song started with Cloud getting in a rhythm with Sora and I.

**(Jacoby)**

_when I see her eyes  
look into my eyes  
then I realize that  
she could see inside my head  
so I close my eyes  
thinking that I could hide  
disassociate so I don't have to lose my head  
this situation leads to agitation  
will she cut me off?  
will this be amputation?_

**(Namine)**

_I don't know if i care  
I'm the jerk  
life's not fair_

**(Roxas)**  
_fighting all the time  
this is out of line  
she loves me not  
do you realize I won't compromise  
she loves me not_

**(Jacoby)**

_over the past five years  
I have shed my tears  
I have drank my beers and watched my fears fly away  
until this day  
she still swings my way  
but it's sad to say sometimes  
she says she loves me not  
I hesitate  
to tell her I hate  
this relationship  
I want out today  
this is over _

**(Roxas)**

_line for line  
rhyme for rhyme  
sometimes we be fightin' all the goddamn time -it's making me sick  
relationship is getting ill  
piss drunk stupid  
mad  
on the real  
could you feel what I feel  
what's the deal girl  
we're tearing up each other's world  
we should be in harmony  
boy and girl  
that is the promise we made  
back in the day  
we told each other things wouldn't be this way  
I think we should work this out  
it's all right baby we can scream and shout_

**(Namine and Roxas)**

_life's not fair_

I'm the jerk

she loves me not

The crowd was going bat shit insane. Before we could bask in the overwhelming success of our new there was the distinct sound of gunfire. Naturally people flipped the fuck out. While I was looking to see where the shot had come from, I saw red in the corner of my eye. Eyes going wide in shock I turned around to see Namine clutching her chest. All over her body was blood.

* * *

Boom

Im kind of relieved that ive finally updated.

thanks go out to people that reviewed *is to lazy and tired to look*


	17. Second Chances

Its finally done. i dont have much else to say.

* * *

I screamed her name at the top of my lungs and collapsed to my knees. I sat there watching the blood seep out of her chest and pooling around her ankles. By some kind of miracle she was holding on to life.

I yelled for the paramedics to rush help her, and they were coming. It seemed like everything but her dying in front of me had slowed down. I could tell the paramedics were running, but it seemed as if they were running in slow motion.

The arena had already been evacuated and the only sound was the footsteps of the paramedics and my tears hitting the hardwood court. I was unable to move once the paramedics rushed her off of the court and onto the stretcher. I could only watch as she was carted away to the hospital. Replaying the events over in my head, I knew who had shot Namine.

Hearing the deafening sounds of his footsteps, I covered my ears and hoped he would just go away. "Just so you know, I missed." I slowly got up and faced the shooter. He whipped his blonde hair out of his face and stared at me with no emotions. I cleared my throat and asked "What do you mean you missed? YOU FUCKING SHOT HER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Zane took a step towards me and sighed. "I'll just tell you I shot too high. You should be able to figure out the rest." as soon as he had said that I knew what his target was. "They're your kids Zane! Why would you kill your own flesh and blood before they have a chance to live?" I fought the tears and spat on the court. He just shrugged and said, "I don't know, chalk it up to jealousy and call it a night."

With that he walked past me and started whistling "She Loves Me Not" on his way to the exit. Suddenly filled with rage, I threw my bass on the ground and ran after him. I heard him laugh as he turned around and pointed the gun at me. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, overcome with fear. "Let it go Roxas, You don't have to die too." I gulped and hung my head in defeat. I couldn't watch, but I heard him chuckle and walk away. Just like that I was the only one left in the arena. The silence that remained was deafening. I sat in the arena and cried. I cried until the tears would no longer fall. With nothing left to cry, I got up and slowly dragged myself to the hospital.

Not wanting to chance the streets of Atlanta at 11:24 at night, I called Sora and asked if he could pick me up. When he pulled up to the curb in the RV, he just motioned for me to get in. We sat in silence on the way to the hospital. I still didn't know where Cloud was and how Namine was doing. When we had arrived, I jumped off of the RV and ran into the hospital. I ran up to the information desk repeating "Where is Namine's room?" over and over again.

The desk lady kept her composure and wrote her room number down on a slip of paper along with a note that read. "I wont say it out loud. The press dont need to be crawling around here." I looked at her and nodded slowly. Checking the slip of paper once again, I saw the room number was 311. Seeing that brought me back to when Namine was in the hospital recovering from Aqua's attack. She had been in room 311 back then too.

Quickly gathering myself I headed towards her room, making sure no one was following me. I went to the elevator and when the doors opened, Cloud got out. He looked at me and gave a weak smile. Things were not boding well for Namine. I got off of the elevator at my desired floor and found her room. Slowly I turned the door knob and walked in. She was unconscious and the machine that displays her pulse was beeping very slowly.

I walked over and brushed her blonde hair from her face and started to cry once again. At that moment a doctor walked in and put his hand on my shoulder. "Sir, we want you to know that we can only save her or her kids." He paused to let that sink in. "Before she went unconscious she asked for us to save the kids. Im sorry." It didn't sound like he was sorry at all.

I cried and leaned close to her face. I kissed her on the lips and slowly made my way out of her room. Without saying another word I left the hospital, ignoring the calls of Sora and Cloud.

As I left the hospital that night, I remembered the words of a friend of mine. She had always told me "Roxas, everyone deserves a second chance." What happened when you had a second chance and everything still went wrong? I put the hood up on my hoodie and walked away singing the song that started it all.

_Are we human?  
Or are we denser?  
My sign is vital.  
My hands are cold._

* * *

So what did you guys think? Satisfied with the ending?  
Its been a long ride. Filled with many unplanned breaks from writing, but now its all come to a close.  
Thanks to everyone who read this and supported it. Once i have another story idea i'll start working on it. As for now i dont have anything planned out


End file.
